Misfortune Of The Stars
by Meadow Melody
Summary: A certain incident has happened to a certain blonde celestial wizard. Lucy Heartfilia. She was kidnapped by a man named Traflager Law. She was able to escape but not without scars. See what happened and what will be next. WARNING: Will contain scenes of rape and sexual content. Also on wattpad. Picture is not mine, I can't draw. I ruin picture's.
1. Prologue

A certain incident has happened to a certain blonde celestial wizard. Lucy Heartfilia. She was kidnapped by a man named Traflager Law. She was able to make it out but not without scars. Physically and emotionally.

He whipped her countless times leaving marks on her back.

He branded his jolly roger into her right shoulder.

But worst of all... he raped her.

She went into depression when she was able to make it back to the guild. Though all that changed when she found out something that would change her life forever.

She ,Lucy Heartfilia, was pregnant.

She immediately accepted the baby for ,no matter who the father was, a life was a life ,and this life was innocent.

9 months later Lucy gave birth to beautiful triplets. Two girls and one boy.

Luke Ryuu Heartfilia. Black hair ,with blonde highlights running through it, and brown eyes.

Lily Robin Heartfilia. Blonde hair , with a black streak running under it, and yellow eyes.

Layla Nanami Heartfilia. Blonde hair and yellow eyes.

This is the story of how it happened and what is next.


	2. Thoughts

**This chapter will be kinda short, sorry. I've been sick for two weeks and wasn't able to attend school, so I had alot of homework to catch up on. Again sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy.**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Team Natsu was on a mission. It was a simple mission. Oh how right they were yet so deliciously wrong.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

"Ne Luce can we go on a mission?" Natsu asked.

"Sure I need rent money anyway."

"Actually I was wondering if I could use the money for something really important." He says while glancing at Lisanna the whole time. I smirked slightly. So he was finally proposing to her eh? Natsu and Lisanna had been dating for 2 years and had a set of twins named Igneel and Nashi, both with pink hair and blue eyes. They had wanted the twins to grow a little more to be the ring bearer and flower girl.

"Sure! A wedding ring really is more important than my rent after all!" He blushed and covered my mouth with his hands.

"S-Sh! Do you want everyone to find out?!" He stuttered.

"Find out what?" The mighty voice of Titania boomed.

"Natsu wants to propose to Lisanna but he needs money for a ring." I said quickly.

"Lucy! How could you tell her that?!" In the next instant his head was smashed against Erza's armor.

"Good job Natsu! I remember the time Jellal purposed to me." She says while blushing at the end. She and Jellal had been married for two years and ,also, had a set of twins named Minas and Anna. Both had blue hair. Minas had her father's hazel eyes ,while Anna had her mother's brown ones.

"Heh finally got the guts flame brain?" A certain ice-make wizard said. Gray and Juvia had been married for a year and had a daughter named Ur ,who had her father's dark blue hair and eyes.

"I-I'm cheering you on Natsu." The Sky Dragon Slayer said. She and Romeo had been dating for three months.

"Go Natsu!" Happy cheered on. He and Charle had been together for nine months and have an egg that has blue and pink stripes. They still couldn't figure out how that happened, since exceeds eggs usually only had one color for the stripes.

"Atleast quite down before she hears!"

"Who hears what Natsu?" The color drained from Natsu's face. I turned in my seat to see Lisanna holding Igneel and Nashi on her hips.

"Y-Yo Lisa." Natsu said while holding his hand up, looking pale.

"Are you okay you look kinda pale?"

_'That's Lisanna for you. Such a motherly nature. Probably because she is one.'_

I unconsciously zoomed out on the conversation.

_'I wonder what it's like being a mother. Everyone has someone except me. I'm envious. Though I'm still happy for them.'_

I was broken from my thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in my face. I turned to see Gray looking at me with a curious and amused stare.

"Hello you here with us?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Watcha thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Whatever." He shrugged. He was never one to dig too much into someone's personal business.

"I'll go pick out a job." I said.

_'Hmm, let's see. Destroy a monster-5,000. To little. Re-build our town. As if that'll happen, Gray and Natsu will just destroy it more. Hmm. Aha! Capture a group of bandits-100,000. Perfect!'_

"Oi, Natsu! I picked out a job!" We quickly got it signed by Mira and headed out.

* * *

><p><em>'Hmm, well that was easy.' <em> It had taken less than 10 minutes to capture and arrest the bandits.

"That was easy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hmph, got that right flame-brain." Gray agreed.

"What'd you just call me popsicle?!"

And so forth. I let my thoughts wander to the subject of marriage and children again.

_'Hmm, I wonder what my children will look like? What will my husband look like, I wonder?' _

I kept thinking these things not knowing what I was in store for.


	3. Attention

**Attention Everyone I have an announcement to make! I would like to update sooner then I have been but as I have said I have been stuck and unable to, but that is not the only reason. I was thinking while I was sick, about who should be with Lucy. It has bugged me to no end. I have imagined some of what I will write but I'm afraid I cannot go further if I don't have the couple. I have set up a poll, so if you could please vote I shall be very grateful. Thank you for reading my dear viewers.**


End file.
